


Please Take Care of Erwin

by sputnik



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sputnik/pseuds/sputnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am probably the only one in the world who sees this quote by Nile to Levi in the Attack on Titan game as Nile being concerned about his best friend/boyfriend, and never in any form or way that it confirms the Erwin/Levi pairing. And this one-shot is basically how I interpret that quote, and also to put forth the idea that Levi respects Nile as much as he does with Erwin and the rest of the soldiers ranking higher than him. Enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please Take Care of Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably the only one in the world who sees this quote by Nile to Levi in the Attack on Titan game as Nile being concerned about his best friend/boyfriend, and never in any form or way that it confirms the Erwin/Levi pairing. And this one-shot is basically how I interpret that quote, and also to put forth the idea that Levi respects Nile as much as he does with Erwin and the rest of the soldiers ranking higher than him. Enjoy! :D

 

 ...

Levi did expect the unexpected visit.

At precisely the time when the sky was tinged with vivid red and purple colours...as the member of the Survey Corps -  or what was left of it –  left their horses in the stables and the equipment in the storage area, and retreated back to their barracks...that man always would be there. Sitting and waiting under the shade of the planetree growing behind the office building.

More often than not, he would be dressed in civilian clothes, his facial hair shaven and half of his face hidden under the hood of his cloak. More often than not, he would be carrying a box of treats or a couple of thick books he managed to get his hands on.

And Levi knew who those gifts were supposed to be for.

Levi sighed and told one of his squad members, a beautiful woman with red hair and sun-kissed irises, to bring his horse back to the stable. Levi walked towards the figure he noticed earlier, all the while wondering how no one actually saw him came in their compound. Perhaps he knew of a secret pathway to get here...probably even deceit the guards since he did have a similar way of thinking like his Commanding Officer does. Levi kept in mind to inquire him about this.

The man didn’t even budge when he saw Levi approaching him, and simply smiled and nodded as a greeting. It’s almost impossible for Levi to think that this man held a high position in the military, especially with the modesty he was showing to a mere Captain like him.

Being someone who had severe troubles with the Police before, it was rather hard to shake the idea that this man was nothing like the corrupted personnel he had encountered, and it did made Levi wonder why he was different. Again, he kept the question in mind.

“You’re not waiting for too long, are you, Commander Dawk?” Levi asked, as he folded his arms in front of him in a failed attempt to not look impolite or awkward in front of his superior.

“Please. Just Nile.” The man pushed back the hood on his head, revealing the slight blush on his cheekbones that Levi didn’t recognise before. “I’m not wearing my insignias now. Besides, I already see you as a friend, Levi...so let’s drop the formalities, shall we?”

Honestly. If there was any sliver of hope for the corrupted Military Police Brigade, Levi was sure this man was it.

But how unfair it was if he alone had to do the change without any strong support behind his back? How could he manage everything that seemed to be thrown at his feet so forcefully?

Ah, another thought to be kept and questioned later.

“So...what did you bring this time?” Levi looked at the box in Nile’s hands, as well a couple more lying next to his feet. There were at least seven or eight of them, and Levi had to wonder how Nile managed to get them here from the City undetected. Nile could have just sent them from his office, but then again, it wouldn’t be the best route to go through if he desired to remain anonymous. Moreover, Levi had a good idea why Nile decided to do so.

The boxes looked like any regular paper boxes where one can find in the Central City, sold in posh perfume shops and fancy boutiques for the ladies, large enough to hold a few dozens of bottles and clothing...though they were blank on the outside and it didn’t seemed like they were bought from any of the lavish shops that Levi could think about.   

“Oh, some treats,” Nile exclaimed excitedly, almost child-like. “ _Dampfnudeln_. His favourite. Especially when Marie made them. Well, she, umm, might went a little overboard so there are quite a lot here...I hope there’s enough for everyone.”

“I’m sure there is. If anything, this could cheer the soldiers up a bit...” Levi said with a sad look stapled on his face. As he took the box from Nile’s grasp, he continued, as if Nile had asked him about what happened.

“We lost a number of soldiers today...about twenty of them. Some were eaten, some we had to leave behind. We were...exercising one of the Commander’s attack plans and it didn’t work as estimated. We did capture two titans though...Hange, of course, was happy about that...”

Levi cursed at himself. He shouldn’t have blurted that last part out. Nile, being a Commander of the Military Police, would definitely write out a warrant to confiscate the giants, or perhaps hire men to destroy them to ensure the safety of the innocent citizens and to an extent, the snobbish nobles.

However, the way Nile looked as he listened, told him that he was more worried and concerned about other something else. Something more pressing than titans inside the walls.

“How is he? How is...Erwin? Is he okay?”

Erwin.

The very reason why Nile hid behind the bushes in the Survey Corps’ compound every time they came back from their expeditions. The very reason why Nile risked his position and life to be out of his headquarters without his uniform and his bodyguards. The very reason why Nile always seemed apprehensive whenever a Survey Corps’ defeat was mentioned.

The very reason Nile was there, right in front of him.

Levi looked over his right shoulder, presumably to the general direction where Erwin’s living quarters was. “He did look a little disappointed. Other than that, he seemed fine. Physically. Of course, if you discounted the bruises we usually get after the missions...”

But Levi noticed the explanation he had given was only brewing more uneasiness in Nile’s eyes.

“You know what, Nile? Perhaps it is better that _you_ bring these gifts straight to that broody man instead.” Levi smirked; somehow a long lost memory of seeing his Commander spending his time with this person in front of him for the first time, came back into his head. It was amusing, to say the least. “At least you know how to entertain him. You always do.”

Nile seemed like he wasn’t into the idea suggested. And Levi noticed it as he averted his eyes away from him to the view beyond his shoulders.

There were three Survey Corps soldiers not too far from where they were; barely visible behind the tall bushes. Levi could recognized one of them as Ness from the white bandana on his head, and the other could have been Ness’s close friend, Siss. Levi couldn’t tell who the third one was, though.

From the way they were conversing, Levi comprehended that they had been taking a few swigs of liquor as a coping mechanism to the things they had to go through in the past few days. If Mike was there with him, he could have noted the smell of the cheap moonshine easily.

And Levi knew, that when men are starting to get drunk, they have the capabilities to say the ugliest things. He couldn’t hear them word by word, but he undoubtedly had an idea of what they were discussing about. And their conversation definitely had their resentment of the Military Police in it.

It was true that the Central’s lack of response to their requests for more supplies play a role in their defeats. It was true that the corruption of the government had taken its toll on the objectives of their missions. And it was also true...that there were always people who felt bitter about the Survey Corps and would do nothing for them even if they were literally fighting for humanity.

But their banters would never include the few good Polices who did everything they could to fight the corruption. They would never include the hardships of the people who had lied, bowed and begged the nobles and government officials just to make sure their friends in the Survey Corps survive to see another day.

And they definitely would not include this concerned Commander, who always come to see the soldiers of the Survey Corps just to make sure they are okay; even if it meant risking his position and his life doing so.

Levi never knew if there was any other reason for Nile to keep worrying about them, about Erwin...unless there was a story behind it.

Guilt? Selflessness? Compassion? Love for Commander Erwin, perhaps?

Yet another question Levi felt like he needed answers to. Probably Erwin or Mike could provide him such, if he asks.

“...guess now’s not the right time, huh?”

“No, I’m afraid not. I’ll visit Erwin again...tomorrow. I’m sure he needs his rest and his time alone.”

“You sure? I think Commander Erwin wouldn’t mind resting with you by his side.” The smirk Levi had earlier came back to his face. “With. No. Clothes. On.”

Nile’s face flushed red as quick as Levi could have anticipated. It was an entertaining sight, though Levi understood he could get in trouble for that remark, one way or another. “Just kidding. I’m just kidding. But you know, sucking his _penis_ is always a good way to de-stress –”

“N-not now! If I want to do that... _THAT_ to Erwin, I...I...I’ll do it tomorrow! I-I mean, I...umm...I...uhh...”

Nile was a stammering mess and the only thing he could think of doing to get out of the situation was to carry the boxes of treats from the ground and dumped them into Levi’s arms. Levi staggered back a little from the feat and finding his balance sure stopped him from finishing the sentence.

“Just bring these to Erwin! And the other pen- I mean, people! The soldiers! Just...don’t tell them it’s from me...”

Levi glanced at the other for a moment; pondering. The reason why he chose to be unknown still was a mystery to him. It could be to prevent soldiers from being so sceptical on him, even if he meant well. Or perhaps the Central didn’t allow the Police to help or interact with the Survey Corps, unless it was in the name of duty...

So many questions.

Nevertheless, Levi was sure there would be a right to time to ask Nile about it. At present, it was just important that he carried on with the task at hand and help Nile give his support to the Survey Corps, even if it would be in a form as simple as _Dampfnudeln._

“You’ll visit us again, won’t you, Commander Nile? Believe it or not, I still have so many things I would love to ask you about...I just hope we’ll have the right time to do that.”

Nile looked at the shorter man a little confusingly, but replied anyway, “I will visit again, if that’s still permissible. I will find a time for you and...and visit again. For Erwin’s sake. Knowing Erwin, I...I know he needs all the help he could get...”

Levi noticed the same storm of unrest in Nile’s eyes. And he discerned the words he would be saying. The same exact ones he said ever since his very first visit to the Survey Corps headquarters.

“Please take care of Erwin, Levi. For...for me.”

There was definitely a story behind those words. A story Levi was yet to learn. So many thoughts he kept, so many questions he stored, so many inquiries he was yet to get any reply to. But for now it was enough for him to know that Nile cared for Erwin and the Survey Corps, and that he was with them fighting the same cause emotionally when physically he was trapped under the rule of a biased regime.

“...you can count on me, Commander Dawk.”

And Levi know that he unquestionably had an obligation to fulfil.

...


End file.
